


El Diablo HC Game

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Series: DC Smut and Stuff [10]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Gen, general headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Some random headcanons from my tumblr about our favorite burnt cinnamon roll.
Series: DC Smut and Stuff [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593877
Kudos: 7





	El Diablo HC Game

E: How are they with children? 

He sees his own children in the faces of other kids, his past haunting him in the dimples of a little girl or in the laughter of a baby boy. He keeps his distance, just knowing that he ultimately is nothing but dangerous to them. If he ever did get to the point of having kids again, he would be a completely devoted father. He would be a huge fan of picking them up and placing them on his shoulders and teaching them Spanish with bedtime stories. 

L: What is their favorite board game?

He’s spent so much time hidden away from people that he has too much free time, consequently learning many different kinds of solitaire. It’s a simple, quiet game that allows him retreat within himself. If he finds himself getting upset he shuffles the cards to calm down- their familiar smoothness mixed with the knowledge that they’re his only deck relaxes him almost immediately.

D: How they react to being flirted with?

If you’re going to flirt on the god of fire here, it’s important to use a light touch. If you’re too heavy handed or crass, he’ll feel repelled and pressured and will undoubtedly pull away from you. A relationship with him, even from your first conversation, would move very slowly. The man is a widow by his own hand- he is in no hurry to create a new relationship until he knows that he can commit himself 100% and keep you safe. Don’t push yourself on him and eventually he will open himself up again, offering you small smiles and brief comforting touches when you need them.

I: On a scale of 1 to 10, how much do they love themselves? 

I’m not sure I can actually give a number for this one. Chato pays for his sins every day, yet also believes that he deserves an eternity to pay penance for what he has done. He has accepted it and in a way has made peace with it. He will never ‘own that shit’, as Harley says, but perhaps one day he will forgive himself. Learning to control his powers and quitting the drugs was a huge step in the right direction, and now the rest is up to him. Forgiveness can only truly come from within.

A: What are/were this character’s best subjects in school? 

Once upon a time he was a very cocky, power-hungry gangbanger. With his abilities he felt that school was below him- he had a better future on the streets, in his opinion. With their fear that he mistakenly took for respect, he believed that he would be all set to be the king and provide for his family. A rather regrettable error in judgment, considering how much he excelled in chemistry. The elements made sense to him in a way that was natural. His powers made him feel more connected to the world so understanding what makes up everything around him just felt so right. Unfortunately, he eventually dropped out and all the progress he made fizzled out into nothingness.

B: Do they have any allergies? 

Peanuts, surprisingly! His wife used to make fun of him about it. ‘The god of fire, the devil of the streets!’, she’d say, ‘Brought down by a Reese’s cup!’

L: What is their favorite board game? 

If he had kids again, he’d insist on a weekly family game night. Even if you or the kids didn’t want it he would put his foot down sternly and call it a house rule. He feels like he missed out on so many things with his first kids that he doesn’t want to make that same mistake twice. His favorite games are the ones that get everyone immersed to the point of jumping around and yelling, like Uno or Sorry!

O: What would it take to break them, inside and out? 

Being forced by Waller to kill children. I think he would absolutely lose it and refuse, forcing her to kill him instead, but only after doing everything in his power to save them. He’d hear their cries and think of his kids’ laughter, think about the nights he should’ve tucked them into bed like these kids should be, and he would just snap. In the moments before Amanda pulls the trigger he’d pray (not to God, but to his family) for forgiveness. He’d close his eyes and breathe, mentally asking them to meet him at the pearly gates should he be allowed entrance into heaven. If not, he would understand. But if yes, he truly would spend all of eternity giving them the love they deserved from him when they were alive.


End file.
